I need you to be ok
by Sammei1998
Summary: Andy and Sam have a screwed up relation ship, Sam walked away from them when his best friend died. Sam knew that it was a mistake the moment he ended it but he just didn't want Andy to have to feel the pain of loosing your soul mate as Traci had. When Sam finally comes to his senses and asks Andy for a second chance but something gets in his way. Can Sam get to her in time?
1. I will find you

**I do not own rookie blue. **

**Andy and Sam have a screwed up relation ship, Sam walked away from them when his best friend died. Sam knew that it was a mistake the moment he ended it but he just didn't want Andy to have to feel the pain of loosing your soul mate as Traci had. When Sam finally comes to his senses and asks Andy for a second chance and says he'll be waiting at the penny will Andy show up? Andy truly wanted to go but something goes wrong when she heads over to the bar. Will Sam believe what happens? Will he be too late? **

**_Andy_**

Sam had professed his love for Andy just minutes before.

Andy was going back and forth on what she was going to do. She knew in her heart that she wanted him, but in her head she thought it would be better to not because if he ever broke up with her again she wouldn't live through the heart break again. Andy's feet were walking her to the penny; she glanced down at her hands and noticed she didn't have her phone, her bag or even her keys. Andy made the decision that it would be best to have her stuff since if this night went well she would need those clothes for an over night at Sam's. Andy turned and walked back to the station with a smile on her lips, rehearsing what she was going to say to him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a moan of pain coming from an ally. Andy didn't think twice as she walked into the ally to try to help who ever was moaning. "Hello, are you hurt?" Andy called. "Help" a voice moaned, in an almost whisper. Andy rushed to the voice and was startled when a man was sitting in a squat looking up at her with a devilish smile. "Who are you?" Andy asked as he stood up. "Your worst nightmare Mrs. McNally" the man replied. Before Andy could move the man hit her with something so hard she practically flew down the ally near where she just came from. Andy struggled to stay awake as the land of darkness drew her in. All Andy could say was "Sam, I'm sorry" before the darkness invaded her. Then man dragged Andy by her feet-hands scrapping the side walk leaving a little trail of blood-to his car that was parked just beside the ally in plain view. After all the best hiding places are right in front of your eyes.

"Some cops" the man laughed as he drove away from the ally.

_Sam_

Sam must have been at the bar for hours when Liam- the bartender- finally cut him off. Oliver helped Sam to his truck as he hoped in the driver's side and started the vehicle. "Sam brother, why are you so wasted?" Oliver chuckled as he pulled out of the penny restaurant. "I drank some bear and then did shots and had a few whiskeys and vowala! I now I'm drunk" Sam slurred. Oliver chuckled again. "No brother I mean _why_ did you get wasted?" Sam looked over at Oliver with his blood shot eyes. "Cute story actually" Sam paused, "Well I told McNally that I loved her" Oliver looked over at Sam shocked. "Then brother why aren't you with her right now?" Oliver asked half knowing the answer or so he thought. "Well brother it seems I waited to long, I asked her to meet me here tonight but she didn't come" Sam looked to his hands and then back at Oliver. "Sammy brother she'll come around don't worry your big drunk ass, she'll come around" Oliver pulled up at Sam's house and got out. "Sammy do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Oliver asked. "Sure but if I wake up and you're in my bed I wont hesitate to shoot you" Sam slurred eyes half open. Oliver chuckled as he opened Sam's door and walked in throwing the keys on Sam's counter and flinging himself on the couch.

Morning came and Sam had a smile on his face as he woke from his wonderful dream of his one and only Andy McNally, but the smile was short lived when memories of the night before came flooding back. Sam reluctantly swung himself out of bed and made coffee for him and Oliver. He was surprised to see Oliver gone and a note on his fridge. It read; "Sorry Sammy didn't want to wake you, I had the early shift this morning and brought your truck with me. Noelle said she would drop by to pick you up when you're ready. Oh and I might have mentioned the whole McNally thing to her. See ya at work."

"Great!" Sam moaned sarcastically. Sam jumped in the shower and got changed for work as he waited for Noelle.

When Sam got in her car he suddenly said; "Not one word about McNally ok?" Noelle nodded and started to drive.

When Sam got to the barn he hopped out of the car and quickly thanked Noelle for the ride. Sam rushed off to his locker room and quickly got changed into his uniform. He looked in the mirror at himself as he made up his mind that he would march into the women's locker room and kiss Andy like his life depended on it, which in his life it did because he would certainly never stop loving Andy and he could not live with out her. His pep talk he was chanting in his head was cut short when he saw Oliver rush in and say; "Sammy you need to see this". Sam's heart stopped as his mind went over all the worst case scenarios of what this could be about. Sam ran out of the locker room following Oliver's pace which was pretty fast for a man who mainly only eats doughnuts.

Sam looked at the officers that stood all over the room frozen in stop faces turned to either a T.V or a computer screen. He looked over at a T.V and he froze in place like all the others by what he saw.

On the screen there was a man with a mask on and behind him a person tied up to a chair. He couldn't see who the person was since the man was blocking the persons face.

"Hello there officers of 15 division" the man greeted with an evil laugh following just after. "I have a game that you all will play with me today" the man stopped. "The game is simple; I will hurt my victim that shall not be named _yet,_ every 2 hours until you find her. Oh and you have 72 hours to find her or I will kill her." The man laughed again. "And now shall we unveil my newest victim? My newest victim is…"The man stepped out of view and Sam's heart dropped as his mouth suddenly went dry.

"Andy?" Sam whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Miss McNally do you have anything you want to say to your friends?" The man asked. The man removed Andy's gag and tears started to pour from her eyes. Everyone was staring at the screens, the people closet to her were drenched in tears. Sam looked over at Traci, Sam saw her mumbling words and he thought he knew pretty much what she was saying; "No, not again I can't loose my best friend… I already lost one of them"

Sam looked back to the screen when he heard Andy speak. She sounded broken and the sound broke his heart. Andy looked straight into the camera and spoke; "Um…I just want to say that Traci you are one of the best friends I have ever had, Gail even though sometimes you can be a total bitch I consider you one of my closest friends. Chris, Dov and Nick… you guys are like my brothers, Oliver, you're like my uncle that could not stop telling stories" she laughed a little bit. "Noelle, man you're the strongest woman I know, Frank you are the most supportive guy I know keep Noelle safe and Dad I love you so much… Sam…" She sniffed a bit and tears rolled down her cheeks again. "Sam I'm sorry that I didn't get to the penny, I was on my way there but I um got into a predicament" Andy sniffed trying to lighten the situation. "And uh Sam before I have to go I need you to know that… Sam I never stopped loving you and if you don't make it in time I don't blame any if you because I know that you tried" Andy put her head down and the man stepped in front of her again. "You fair officer's better start working because your 72 hours start…" The camera backed up so a big count down clock showed up. "Now" the camera went black.

Sam looked up and saw that everyone in the room was shocked and horrified. He saw Frank shuffle to the front of the room and wipe a tear off his face. "Officers of 15, our first priority is finding Andy McNally, we will find where she was taken and assess what to do from there. Move out!" Everyone filed out in silence as some drove and others walked along where Andy would have walked to the penny. After about 5 minutes Sam's radio cracked to life, it said "Attention all units report back to the station we have a positive location of where McNally was taken" Sam rushed back to the station and waited for Frank to speak. "Yesterday after Officer McNally got off shift she walked out of this station, from what we can gather McNally went into ally, knowing her she probably went to help someone, McNally then was hit and dragged out of the ally into a vehicle" Sam looked down and silently let a single tear fall. "At the scene there was a note" Frank help up the paper that was inside an evidence bag. "It gives us a clue to where McNally is" Frank read the note out loud. "You've found the clue, good job. Now here is what you must do. I have no demands, I give no commands and now the rest is up to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" an officer called out. Frank raised his hand to quiet the chatter. "It means we have nothing to go on and we have a limited time to do it so search her house her dad's house, her mom's house anywhere she usually goes"

The chatter began again as people tried to figure out where to start. Frank spoke again. "You will be split into teams, team 1; Nash, Peck you will check McNally's apartment" Franks called out 3 more groups telling them to check Andy's running root, her Mom's house and the penny. "Swarek, Shaw, check out her Dad's house" "Move out people!" Everyone rushed to their squads. Sam couldn't help but feel like it was his fault he was the one who asked her to meet her at the penny and now she's gone.


	2. Hoping your ok

All of the officers were now back at the station with no clues to on, the only thing they knew was that every 2 hours a man would be hurting their friend, sister in blue and for Sam; love of his life. Frank had decided that every 2 hours the officers would come back and brief. Frank needed to keep all officers that were close to Andy away from the station for as long as he could so with the exception of Traci, Gail, Dov, Chris and especially Sam; all the officers are were present. Frank needed to do so because he knew there was a good chance that the mystery man who has Andy would show another video and he just wasn't sure if anyone could handle that. Just as Frank predicted all the screens flickered to black then showed the masked face once again. "Hello officers of 15th division!" The man bellowed through the speakers. "Six hours has past and I have hurt your precious officer McNally, twice and I am here so you will witness the third time" The man chuckled as he stepped away from the camera showing Andy in full view, All of the officers gasped as Andy had a black eye and a gash on her temple. The man pulled out a hammer and laughed again. Frank knew what was going to happen but he just couldn't look away. Frank quickly glanced at the door when he heard it open. "Shit" he mumbled. Sam Swarek came in face down then stopping looking up at where the officers were looking. Sam gasped as he saw Andy's face. Sam's head was swarming with thoughts; he was brought back when he heard the man speak again. "Shall we begin?" Sam swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. The man turned to Andy and took out the gag once again. "Now you will have to watch and hear the pain she is about to go through" The man put the hammer over his shoulder and lifted it slightly and gripped the handle. The man laughed a little more then swung the hammer into one of Andy's legs. She let out a high pitched scream which made Sam cringe. "I will find you McNally" Sam said to himself. Sam watched as tears rolled down Andy's cheeks. "Well officers I would advise you to hurry up because you only have 66 hours left…and I am really excited for all of you to see the show… in six hours I will do another video, Miss McNally here will have two more wounds and you will witness the next. This will go on until the 72 hours is up. If you do not find her within that time frame you will witness her death" The man paused, "Good luck, you will need it". The screen went black again. Sam looked around the room to see the faces of the officers littered around the room. Much like the first video he witnessed everyone's faces were filled with either tears or fear. Sam looked to the door and saw Traci just walking through. Traci came skidding to a halt when she saw Sam's face. Sam was never a man of much emotion. He never cried in public, actually he only ever cried once before; when Jerry died. But now Sam's eyes were glassy, with a single tear that had fallen on his cheek. "What happened?" Traci asked. Frank looked over to Traci. Traci was now clearly terrified of what the answer might be. She would not be able to handle Andy dying. "Uh" Frank started but was interrupted by Noelle cutting him off knowing that he didn't know how to explain it to her. "Another video was made…She is still alive" Traci let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. That was good news, well not _good _news but better then bad news.

Frank quickly recapped everyone on the situation as they headed out once again.

Hours had passed and still no progress had been made. They were down to just 4 hours and were no where close to finding Andy. Video after video had been shown and nothing had come from them other then pain in seeing the mystery man-the news had now named him "the cop keeper"- hurt their fellow officer multiple times. Andy was now riddled with scrapes and scratched all over her body. Her leg was probably broken; she had been whipped in the back, cut with a knife on her arms and legs and a lot more. There were definitely people that would be permanently scared by what this man was doing to Andy. It didn't help that Sam was there for every single video. His heart broke little by little while watching this strange man inflict pain on the love of his life. No one wanted to admit that they would probably never find Andy in time but a part of everyone knew.

On the final hour the screens flickered and went black before showing the man once again. "Hello officers" he greeted almost happily. "It seems you all have failed, now you have to watch as I kill your lovely Miss McNally" the man pulled out a knife from his pocket and laughed a little. "Well you will definitely find me, but you will be too late for Miss McNally" the man then put his hands behind his head and tugged off his mask. The person behind the mask was someone no one recognized except Traci. "Dale?" Traci said aloud in shock. Everyone turned around and looked at Traci. "Dale has been hitting on Andy since high school" Traci paused "Andy told me about how constantly asked her out up until she moved and went to the academy, he told her that he had cancer a few years back and agreed to go on one date with him" Traci looked around the room and saw all the shocked faces that met her. "She found out that he was lying and broke off the date, he was mad but she hasn't heard from him in years" Frank called out for someone to search him up on their phone since the screens were still playing a video.

Everyone's attention was brought back when a high pitched scream came from the speakers. The man -now known as Dale- had a knife plunged into Andy's side.

They all watched in horror as Dale took the knife out and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Dale also grabbed the camera and angled it at his face. "I am now going to

Put Miss McNally in a van, I have cut the breaks and there will be no way for you to save her" he chuckled as he loaded Andy into the front seat of the van and set the camera straight ahead. The camera showed a stop sign with a street name on it, it read "Main Street". The officers froze as they realized that Andy had been next door the whole time. As soon as the camera started to show that the van was moving they knew that meant that they needed to get to her now. Sam raced out of the room as he saw the van speed down the hill. All of the officers including Sam had raced out to their cars and started off toward the van. The only one that stayed rooted to spot was Traci. Traci slowly made her way to her locker when she heard a door open and a low moan coming with it. Traci darted out of the locker room and gasped at what she saw in front of her.

Traci ran over to Andy who was clutching her side. "Andy!" Traci yelled momentarily forgetting about the stab wound and pulling her into a hug. "Whoa there Trac" Andy whispered. "Sorry, sorry" Traci exclaimed. "Um Trac, do you maybe want to call an ambulance?" Andy tried to laugh. Traci suddenly dialed the hospital and requested a bus stat. Traci's radio crackled to life as a voice she recognized as Frank came over. She was almost positive she heard crying in the background. "Requesting a bus, officer down, and the van exploded" he chocked up.

_Sam p.o.v_

Sam raced toward the van as fast as he could. He heard the other squad cars following behind him. His radio crackled to life as he heard Frank giving frequent updates on the van pursuit. Sam skidded to a halt as the van crashed into a wall exploding. "No!" he screamed. Sam took off toward the van as he heard Frank say that the van exploded. Sam neared the van when he saw two more gas tanks in the back. Sam quickly looked back to see Frank run toward him. His radio crackled again, it sounded like Traci. He only caught the first part. All he heard was "Frank-"before he was blown back by another explosion. The last thing he saw has Frank tapping him saying something before the world went black.

_Traci_

"Frank!" Traci yelled into the radio. "Andy is here in the station I need a bus now!"

"Holly hell how did she manage that?" Frank asked slightly relived.

Traci looked at Andy, her eyes were closed. "ANDY STAY WITH ME!" she yelled in her ear. Traci hadn't noticed that Frank could still hear her. Andy's eyes fluttered open. "Trac, I'm tired" She replied. "I know but you need to stay awake ok… how did you get out of the van?" Traci asked. Traci then realized that Frank could hear them. "I jumped out" Andy half laughed. Traci laughed at this, the one and only Andy McNally jumped out of a moving van and made her way into the station with a broken leg and a stab wound. "Traci, how is-"Frank was cut off by a blast coming through the radio. "Frank? Frank what was that?" Traci was suddenly worried again. "There was an explosion Sam's down" "Is he going to be ok?" Traci asked. "I don't know but right now Andy is in the most danger of loosing her life, a bus is 2 minutes out from you guys, another bus is 4 minutes out from us" "Ok-ANDY NO, NO STAY WITH ME STAY WITH ME!" Traci looked down at Andy and at the pool of blood forming around her. Traci applied as much pressure as she could but the bleeding wouldn't stop. "Trac, Tell Sam I love him ok?" Andy asked weakly. "No Andy you will be ok then you can tell him" Traci wouldn't let Andy give up; she needed her best friend to be ok. "We both know I wont, let me speak to Frank" Andy pleaded. "OK" Traci said pressing the radio so Andy could speak. "Frank?" Andy whispered. "Yes McNally" Frank answered clearly chocking up. "Can you tell Sam I'm sorry and that I love him?" She asked weakly.  
"Uh sure McNally" Frank tapped Sam on his shoulder and repeated what Andy had asked.

Andy looked up at Traci and frowned. "I'm so sorry Traci" Andy mumbled. "Tell everyone I'm sorry ok?" Andy asked falling slowly into death. Traci nodded and silently cried as Andy closed her eyes. She still felt a faint pulse. The EMT rushed in and asked Traci If she lost consciousness, to which Traci nodded. Traci could not keep her eyes on Andy; she thought that if she did it would make this all real.

Traci saw another ambulance rush down to where Sam was and a group of cruisers head up her way. As she got to the ambulance she saw Tommy sprinting toward her. Traci gave a slight nod telling Tommy to go in the ambulance. He quickly climbed up and gripped Andy's hand.

Traci stood in place as she saw the ambulance drive away. Suddenly she just couldn't hold it in anymore, she slowly sat down and rocked back and forth crying and crying. It felt like hours but only had been minutes when she felt an arm go across her back. She looked up and saw Oliver with tears in his eyes. "Traci we are headed to the hospital" Traci nodded as she stood up and let Oliver lead her to his car.

When Traci got to the hospital she saw Nick rubbing Gail's back as she cried. Traci was taken aback by seeing this tough woman who usually only cared about herself crying. Traci quickly looked away trying to avoid Gail's stare. She then saw Chris and Dov two seats over from them with tears in their eyes also. Traci slowly made her way over to the seats and plunked herself down beside Gail. Gail looked over at Traci and then threw her arms around her and both women began to cry again. As the waiting room filled with cops a doctor came out. "Who is here for Mr. Swarek?" Frank walked toward the doctor and waved. "We are all brothers and sisters here" he said. The doctor sighed and began to speak "Mr. Swarek is fine he just fainted so once he wakes up he is free to go" The doctor smiled at Frank. "Uh can I go see him? Frank we all know that the first thing Sammy is going to do is try to get to McNally" Frank sighed and nodded. Oliver walked down t Sam's room. He sat there for a minute before hearing a moan. "Sammy brother your awake" Oliver forced a fake smile on his face, earning a confused look from Sam. "Why am I her-"Sam stopped mid sentence when memories came flooding back. Sam looked at his hands as his eyes began to form tears. "Where is she?" Sam whispered. "She wasn't in the van… Damn McNally jumped from the van" He chuckled slightly.

Sam immediately stood up, got his clothes and retreated to the bathroom to change. Sam emerged quickly from the washroom and back down the hall to the waiting room where he saw Traci and Gail crying along with most the officers in the room. Everyone froze when the officers noticed him. "Is she ok?" Sam asked no one in particular. He turned and saw Tommy walking back from where he once was with the doctor wiping a tear away. Sam rushed toward him. "Is she ok?" Tommy saw the fear in Sam's eyes; he knew that despite the heartbreak he had put his daughter through he loved her more then anything. "She had infections in her cuts from that son of a bitch and she is in induced coma for awhile until her body can heal… the doctors say that the next 48 hours are critical" Tommy says loudly. Sam sighs in relief. Sam is about to settle in a seat when Tommy calls his name. "Swarek" Sam turns to meet Tommy's gaze. "get in there while I go get some over night clothes" Sam slightly smiles and gives a nod as he walks into Andy's room. He gasps as he sees her up close. "If I ever find the son of a bitch who did this to you Andy, so help me god!" Sam says. Sam latches on to Andy's hand and pulls a chair the side of her bed. He slowly drifts off in to the land of sleep.

**Hope you liked the chapter more to come… feel free to add reviews and stuff you think I should add.**


	3. I need help

Hey guys I know that making these kinds of chapters are annoying but I am really stumped on what to do for my next chapter… I have the big parts of the chapter figured out but not the stuff to in between. I hope to make a new chapter soon… if I get replies today I will work all night and hopefully get the chapter published by late tonight or early tomorrow.


End file.
